The Storm
by SmilesBerry
Summary: AU! This is a One-Shot! Hiccup and Jack are telling their children about how they first met, and how they became the loving couple they are today. HiJack! Yaoi! Don't like! Don't Read!


"Jack I'm scared!" I cried.

"Don't worry Hiccup… we just have to wait for the storm to end." Jack tried to sooth me.

"Back Jack what about our families!" I was really scared. I hated thunder and lightning. A cat and a bunny came up to us, I picked up the cat up, "Toothless where have you been?"

Jack and I; with our friends Toothless my cat and Jacks bunny Aster, are stuck in our schools storage building.

_**~Flashback~**_

We had left the school later than usual due to me tutoring him. As we were leaving the building, it locked automatically and the storm started a few minutes later.

Since Jack and I live in the same neighborhood we decided we would just walk home together. The closest thing we could get to was the storage building.

_**~Flashback end~**_

"Hiccup it's going to be ok, the storm should end soon and then we can get out," Jack wrapped his arm around my shoulders, making me forget all about the storm.

And as you can clearly see we are now trapped in the storage building... alone! "Ja-Jake," I blushed a little. Toothless began hissing at Jack, but he just ignored the kitten.

"What~?" He smirked. Just because Jack is 9 and I'm 8 he thinks he can do whatever he wants to me because he's a few months older.

I sighed and pushed his arm off of me. I jumped clutching on to him when thunder boomed. "Shh... Hiccup its ok... shh." He rubbed my back, trying to help me calm down.

"It Is to you!" Tears starting to form in my eyes. Even if Jack was trying to help, he didn't know or understand what I was going through... or at least that's what I thought.

"Hey! I have things I'm afraid of too." When he looked at me I could tell he was being serious. "I understand what you're going through, ok."

"Like what?" I asked him, calming down some. I was actually interested in what he was afraid of.

"Well..." he rubbed the back of his head."I'm afraid of water; that's why I never go swimming. I don't like spiders either. Those things creep me out!" He made a grossed out face.

"Water?" I looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah... two years ago my sister and I went I've along on a frozen pond near our house. This was before we moved here... well anyways while we were on the ice it began to crack…"

I had been able to get my sister out of the way before the ice broke, but I fell in. I was saved, but I was barely alive..." he looked down at his hands. As he told me the story I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know, I shouldn't have asked," I rubbed his arm softly.

"No it's ok, I've never told anyone that and now it feels like a weight has just been lifted off my chest." He grinned. 'Back to his regular old self,' I thought shaking my head.

"Hey Jack..." I looked at him.

"Hm?" He looked down into my eyes.

"Why do you always tease me and make fun of me?" I asked. I was hurt, ever since we had met all he's done is be mean to me. I looked down sadly. I then felt fingers under my chin lifting my head up. I was looking straight into Jack's eyes about to say something when I suddenly felt lips press against mine and I knew they were Jack's.

Jack pulled away so that we were looking each other straight in the eyes. "That's why." He admitted with a smirk. I felt my face get hot and I turned away from him.

"Are you just teasing me again?! You stole my first kiss!" I refused to look at him my face still really hot.

"NO! Why would I waste my first kiss if I was teasing you! I'm not that low! I really, really like you!" His face all the way to his ears was pink now.

I took a deep breath knowing he was telling the truth and I turned to him. "Well I... I might li...like you too..." I blushed more, my face a mixture of red and pink. But despite that I was smiling.

"Really!?" He looked at me hopeful. I nodded and he enveloped me I'm a hug. I laughed and hugged him back.

* * *

"I'll look over here!" Someone yelled. They opened the door to the storage building. The person saw us and yelled, "I found them! They're in here!" The other people came running over.

"Aw! They look so cute!" One of the girls said.

"It is not that cute Rapunzel!" Another girl said.

"I agree with Astrid!" The last girl said.

"Of course you would Merida!" Rapunzel rolled her eyes. They all watched us. Jack and I had been curled up together holding hands, while Toothless was laying on top of Aster.

* * *

"And that's how your father and I realized we liked each other," I finished telling our story.

"Wait them how did you and dad have us?" Autumn our second daughter asked. The twins; Frost and December nodded.

"That's another story." Jack patted Autumn's head smiling. Autumn groaned, Jack and I laughed while Aster and Toothless smiled.

**PLEASE R&R!**


End file.
